


what really happened

by Regentofthesun



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Other, henry is not the horsemen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun





	1. Chapter 1

"Hes finally yours, Abraham "said the war horsemen infront of her his cold voice took her buy surprise it sent an icy chill down her back but it was more the words that had shocked her ...him? . Slowly the white horse strode forth towards ichabob as the ropes slackened abraham caught him icahabods limp form in his hand and dragged him on the horse before turning and flying away at an impossible speed. War turned his eyes now on the witch and the sin eater as katrine fel blackness close in on her


	2. this is war

Katrina awoke to the henry Parish shaking her. She was no longer bound to the tree but lying on the forest floor , she sat upto to brush the twigs from her hair when the realization hit her look a charging bull Abbie was in purgatory and her husband was kidnapped this was so...not cool .a voice broke her from her thoughts "if you don't mind my asking why have you left miss Mills in purgatory "after Katrina explained a smile broke Henry's face "well I am a sin eater"  
..............Abbie. .........................  
Abbie had seen several horror movies forget that as witness she had been to several creepy places but Purgatory took the cake it seem to radiate fear .She was surrounded by faceless people most of who were weeping creepily , great she thought "more people who look like their from the grudge"a hand closed on her elbow she whirled around fist raised to strike when she saw it was Katrina lowering her fist she opened her mouth to ask about ichabod but Katrina caught her off "were leaving now" as she dragged through the golden tunnel back to earth....  
..............Ichabod................ .. ..  
Ichabod was slammed rather forcefully into a chair and it seemed that from the chair wines seemed to grow binding his wrist together. The horsemen sat across him and just then war entered "good now that you have been reunited with your lover I shall summon Conquest "as he turned to War he could only utter a single word "you"


	3. this is war

Katrina hadn't realised how tired she was but the minute her head touched the pillow , she sunk into a deep sleep two hundred years of uneasy sleep in purgatory will do that to you she guessed when she awoke ,she was covered with a blanket . She sleepily staggered out of the room to find Abbie and Henry reading some books , abbie greated her with a smile "good morning sleepy head" katrina yawned saying "how long was I..." "two days, but we may have found something " walking over to her she handed her an old yellowing book with a picture of an angelic warrior the title was seven holy spirits of heaven  
...............................................  
Abraham had left the table and at once ichabod began to feel about the chair , soon finding a nail jutting out from the wood moving himself he snagged his bounds on the nail and after a moment of struggling they snapped . Quickly getting up he made for the door he was almost at it when from behind a hand closed on his throat dragging him back to the chair and dropping him on it with surprising gentleness .Abraham dropped something on the table   ...a wooden sword , he remembered his childhood days playing with Abraham as soon as he touched it he felt a warmth flow threw him and as he looked up he saw the Abraham him he knew ."Abraham"he said "you have a head" A warm smile lit Abrahams face "not the greating I was expecting"

 

"Hate to interrupt this chummy reunion"the loud arrogant voice of war intterupted "but famine awaits " as soon as these words were said his voice snapped back to the lieutenant and katrina and all his other friends he had to warn them but had no choice as he was dragged out into the nigh

Riding on horse was normally painful but riding on hell horse over roots and rocks was far, far worse when finally they arrived , war dismounted his horse and as soon as he touched he touched the ground a blood ride tide spread over the horse fur turning it red , its master was covered head to toe in red armour topped by a horned helm. Drawing something from a bag war thrust two objects upon the roots of the third tree. A sword and pair of scales both as black as night , war began to chant in ancient fell launguge and at once from the tree a pillar of blackness shot from the tree and into the night sky hiding the stars, as war continued to chant a hand rent the ground like a stereotypical zombie in those movie the lieutenant made him watch  the rider pulled it self followed by an emaciated jet black horse at once the pillar of darkness wrapped around him warping into the shape of pitch black armour topped by helm with a gapping hole where the mouth should be. War let out a triumphant chuckle as famine raised the sword and scales


End file.
